


I Think I Am Immortal

by savemecastiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentions of Suicide, Poetry, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, mental health, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemecastiel/pseuds/savemecastiel
Summary: I wrote this at a time I was contemplating suicide. It was a rough time in my life and I ended up posting it on my tumblr. The amount of encouragement and support I received from my tumblr family and especially my SPN Family was amazing. Just thought I could post it here too. TW - THIS MAY NOT BE FOR EVERYONE TO READ.Always keep fighting guys. You ARE worth it!





	I Think I Am Immortal

On the day I found out that I failed most of my fall semester classes,

I locked myself in a bathroom and searched for a way to kill myself,

Obviously, I didn’t find a way because I am still here.

I am always here.

And I always will be here.

That’s why I think I am immortal.

I think I am immortal because I am always here.

I am always here because God is funny like that.

On the days when God gets bored, I think he looks down and finds

A way to push me closer to the edge of a cliff.

And on the days I step too far,

And lean too closely to the water,

And view my immortal reflection,

That is when God grabs me by my faded green T-shirt,

– That my mother thinks is too childish for me to wear –

Since I am an adult and should dress with “more effort” –

And He pulls me back to safety. To here.

Then I go home and take a nap.

Because even immortals need naps.

And then I wake up.

And I will be here.

And I will always be here.

Because immortals can’t die.

As much as I would like to.


End file.
